


Bloth Hoondr

by Tenfacedtofu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, i love bloodhound, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfacedtofu/pseuds/Tenfacedtofu
Summary: It was a ‘don't meet your idol’ kind of moment.Angsty Romance between Dom/Asshole Bloodhound x Fem!ReaderDISCLAIMER!This entire work was inspired by another Bloodhound x Reader Work on AO3!If I’m not mistaken it’sBloodhound x Badass Fem Reader!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the games begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541387) by [InkkEmulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion). 

“You all heard about the new legend,right?”

Anita’s words were enough to cause everyone to turn their head in her direction.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and focus on what she had to say next.

She was a tease though, taking a sip from the brown bottle as if to build up anticipation, and oh did she build it up.

“She’s supposed to be coming anytime this week, rumor has it she’s been recruited by popular demand”

Her lips curled into a sly smirk, the legends didn’t even have to see her to hear the smirk spread across her face before she took another sip of the alcoholic beverage.

“Another one? So soon?” Pathfinder’s robotic voice broke the temporary silence between the legends gathered together in the large lounge.

“You heard right. As I mentioned before, she’s been recruited by popular demand and well, the fans get what they want”

Her voice did not falter in any way, the professional soldier was not fazed by any rumors spread around the facility.

Her feet kicked up on the wooden table and she nonchalantly took another slow drink of the beverage.

“Popular demand? There’s no way she could be more popular than me” Elliot stepped in ranting in about his popularity, something the legends had to hear nearly every single day, with that being said,almost none of them seemed to care what the illusionist has to say. Not because they didn’t like him, he just seemed to pull the same stunts, jokes, puns every time.

“I’m not bothered by any rumors. It isn’t until I come face to face with a person that I determine how I feel about them. “ she shrugged her shoulders with an eye roll and watched the expression of the other legends

“She’s not the one I’m worried about”

She shot her competition a playful glare from across the table, and despite her playful threats that were empty, Bloodhound too was not fazed.

The two had been placing 1st and 2nd on an off, Anita placing first in one game and Bloodhound in another.

They had been at it for weeks now, a friendly yet serious competition between the two to see who was the real Apex Champion.

“Your words are strong but they do not strike me” even if Bloodhound had the mask on you could almost feel the expression on their face.

“Regardless, she is not my primary opponent, you are.”

Instantly Elliot began to “ooooh” to instigate and add fuel to the playful fire.

“Now those, those right there are fighting words” Elliot kicked his feet up on the table and crossed his hands behind his head in a cool demeanor.

“But what if she comes for both of your spots ya know?”

Anita and Bloodhound looked atElliot and he simply put his hands up in defense

“Or not, what do I know?”

He laughed nervously and that was that.

The rest of the night went as usual, or so it seemed. The legends slept, but with a lot on their mind.

Who was this girl to invade their home and become one of them?

What abilities could she possess for her to be recruited due to her popularity?

Was she really there to take the Throne and Crown ?

So many questions that needed answering but I was all in due time for the legends with curious hearts.

.......

The soft sound of wheels against the floor purred quietly as you dragged your luggage through the long empty hall of the facility.

The size of the entire building was beyond anything you could fathom into words, this was extravagant compared to the training facility you were based in.

There were so many things to see and do , but your main priority was getting settled into your room.

It wasn’t long before you found your dorm, with a mini map in one hand, and the handle to your luggage in the other, you were ready to take on the World.

Your arrival was considerably early, especially for most of the legends dwelling in the facility.

No signs of life for now, so it seemed.

Which was fine, you preferred to enter in silence than to be bombarded with various questions by multiple people at once. It gave you less of a chance to make a fool out of yourself.

Your room was exactly what you imagined it to be, in a large facility like this you were given more than enough room for yourself.

A bed, a Mounted TV, and a desk were provided, ya know, the things given outta courtesy.

Everything else you figured you would have to provide for yourself, and you were rather prepared.

.. ...

There were still a lot of things missing after your unpacking session, but there was only so much you could fit in one (already stuffed) luggage.

Even if your room wasn’t as decorated and customized to your liking, it would only be temporary, your mom said she would send you the rest of your belongings through the mail as time went on, so for now, you’d have to deal with having a somewhat mediocre room.

“I mean...I came here to be a legend, not have the sweetest room in the building”

You heaved a tired sigh and looked around and then directly at the string of Christmas lights you hung up, seemingly the only thing pulling this room together.

With hands on your hips, you scanned the room once more before proceeding to the now , somewhat empty luggage to be tossed in your closet never to be seen again.

The only thing left in that luggage was

A poster.

*The poster*.

Way before you became a legend

Way before you knew your abilities

Way before knowing your worth

You used to be a super fan.

The poster was Fan art of Bangalore and Bloodhound wearing crowns and each of them sitting in their respective thrones. Along side there feet were objects that were related to their abilities, overall a bad ass poster you purchased at Legendcon many moons ago.

Despite your protests and objections your mom still somehow magically managed to get the poster there with you.

You never told her the story of why you hated that poster now, and you don’t think you ever will.

—————-

Back when you were just entering training before you actually became a legend, they had something called ABC. Apex Boot Camp.

Where all potential legends went and trained until they chose a few out of the group to become legends.

You were all called for an early meeting. All of you were aligned in the outskirts of the training grounds, Arms behind your back, chin up, and gaze directly on the Instructor.

It wasn’t before bloodhound Appeared literally out of nowhere, the fangirls screamed and the fanboys cheered and applauded their arrival.

You, at the time we’re not impressed.

‘There’s no way that’s really Bloodhound’

You thought, deep in your mind you knew it would’ve been too good to be true, to have the actual Bloodhound before some yet-to-be-legend training facility.

‘Gotta be some hologram’ you glared at the fake before you but, Deep down in your heart though you hoped it really was them.

“Good Morning , Félagi Fighters”

They began their speech, pacing back and forth as they spoke, catching glimpses of the Legends before them.

They continued in with whatever they were going in about, but you couldn’t really focus, and it showed.

They stood before you, a respectable distance, you stared at them through their goggles. A simple glitch, or some form of lag is what you looked for, and when you couldn’t find it...

“That is why it is important to-“

You pushed your hand forward with decent force , hoping to uncloak the hologram, a ‘mirage’ if you would.

But when your hand actually pushed against their chest and made them take a step back you knew you were in deep shit.

“Focus. Or you’ll get nowhere.” The last part was heavily directed to you, and you could feel it with each word that they spewed out. You couldn’t see their eyes, but you could feel them practically burn holes through your skull. Instantly it became a ‘don’t meet your idol’ moment, and honestly if you could take it all back you wouldn’t.

Because that was when you remembered that despite the legends being honored as heroes and this and that, they were people in the end.

People with personalities, and characteristics.

Yeah they were bad ass on screen but you forgot that their was so much more than just being kind for the camera.

————

You rolled up the poster nice and tight and quickly tossed it in the back of the back of the closet, where it would be nearly impossible to find unless you actually looked for it.

There was no way in absolute hell you were going to hang it up.

They wouldn’t take you seriously if you did, not only that, it’ll constantly remind you of that day and that day has followed you enough. It was time to say goodbye to the bad times and welcome the new ones. 

Besides, out of all the trainees that laughed at you and doubted you, you were the chosen one. *And* by popular demand.

“It’s okay now, things are different”

You reminded yourself.

> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!  
I wanted to just add a little side chapter since this account and story came out of nowhere and I feel like a little explanation should be given!

So I play hella hella Apex legends like that is my gosh dang JAM! Of course I main my bby   
Bloodhound! (And Bangalore, I think accumulated I have 1k kills (noob) but still they’re my babies) 

So I love them so much and only see a few Fanfics of them so of course I wanted to step up to the plate and join the kick ass authors partaking in this art. 

Seriously though, I really love Bloodhound and have read as many fanfics as I could and I just wanna write one myself. 

So originally I was going to do one where the reader was a kick ass/ bad ass legend and they just shattered the competition which caused hella angst etc etc 

But then I had another idea of having a ‘modern day’ personality, kinda quirky and awkward and relatable where they’re not taken seriously but in the battlefield she’s a force to be reckoned with.

Of course with angst too 

So I think it’s obvious which one I chose.  
But I’ll still do the other one later

Also I’m this story bloodhound will be AMAB   
Cause ya know   
Smut 

One more thing, sometimes I may make mistakes and use he for bloodhound, I’ll try my best to fix my mistakes but I just wanna say sorry ahead of time if I do!

Please continue to support me and thank you ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy another chapter.  
Heads up though, I’m typing this Via iPhone so if any typos pop up I promise I’m not that Dumb I just forget to fix things. 
> 
> So in this story I decided to make BH a cunt if you will.  
For the sake of the plot I made them a dickhead  
Because angst. 
> 
> Anywho hope you enjoy 
> 
> Comments are always welcome  
(Also Sorry if something seems outta character I’m trying )

The sounds of showers running and the smell of coffee being made almost drowned out the sounds of sizzling pans in the kitchen. 

You sat on your bed momentarily debating on stepping out and introducing yourself, but something inside told you not to go out and  
Put yourself out there like that, you’d rather much wait until they approached you. 

It wouldn’t be long though, you refused to allow the day to pass by and you not step out of the room.

‘’maybe if I go buy the things I need I’ll bump into a few of them on my way out’  
You thought strategically and nodded to yourself, quickly grabbing your wallet and phone. 

A puff of air escaped your lips as you opened the door and slipped out of your room. No one in the corridor. 

You walked down the hall and down the steps into the large living room with walls of glass, you were able to see into other rooms and even outside depending where you stood. 

The kitchen still sizzled and there were signs of life nearby, you walked around the table and couches leading to the door outside but 

“Good morning”  
A soft feminine voice called from the kitchen and you snapped your head in their direction. 

‘Lifeline’ you thought to yourself as you gasped quietly, luckily not enough for her to hear, you wanted to make it as professional as possible,  
Though you had to admit, seeing one of the legends in person made you want to jump up and down and ask for photos and their autographs but you felt if they only saw you as a fan, you would never be taken seriously.

You cleared your throat and bowed your head some “Good morning.” Tucking in your phone into your pocket, you approached the legend cooking something for herself. 

Seeing her in this form was a shock, her hair wasn’t in the famous buns, but down and in her natural glory. Bare faced but still fresh and beautiful, even prettier in person. 

You extended your hand out and as did she, with a firm grip you two shook hands and inside you couldn’t help but feel as if your intestines had been scrambled a bit, in a good way of course. 

“Hello, I’m Y/N, nice to meet you”  
You gave a genuine smile and she returned a more beautiful one. 

“I’m Ajay, nice to meet ya, we been hearin’ a lot about you.” 

You doubled over and laughed sheepishly at her comment  
“Good things, I hope.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as she moved her eggs around. “Good things only” she teased

“We’re all anticipatin’ fightin you tomorrow.”

That’s right. When receiving a new legend they would have to fight the following day in order to get a gist of what it was like in an actual game. 

“Yeah, same here. I finally get to get a taste of what the real deal feels like.” You nodded and began taking a step back 

“I don’t want to linger around too much, plus I have a lot of things to do, so I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you. “

You saved and walked out of the kitchen, Lifeline waving goodbye watching you leave momentarily before paying attention to her food. 

Once she was out of sight you let out an animalistic noise, holding in your excitement was taking a toll on you and you needed a form of release 

‘Oh my god, what an angel”  
You placed your hands on your face and another sigh escaped your lips, in disbelief that you were within 10 feet of the actual lifeline.

You thanked the gods that this meeting wasn’t like your last, she was exactly what you’d imagine her to be. The motherly type.  
You didn’t know if her kindness came with the healing, or the healing came with her kindness.

—————

Going to the market went as expected, though your training videos had gone viral and you were popular in some parts of the world, this one had yet to recognize your abilities and who you were as a legend, so there were no paparazzi, or fans rushing up to you asking for things, this time at least. 

You arrived home with bags filled to the brim with various, but light, items. Stepping into the large glass building was odd, the lights were on but the bottom floors were completely silent, almost as if stepping into a hotel at night.

You figured with your arrival, and a game tomorrow, may of the legends would be training and prepping for the fights to come. 

The rest of the day went surprisingly uneventful.  
You didn’t bump into anybody else the entire day. Not even when you cooked for yourself. Not even when you went to work out at the gym, it was strange to you but the facility was H U G E. Apparently huge enough for you to not be able to bump into anyone the entire day.

It wasn’t until the after hours of your workout that you bumped into someone on your way down.  
The elevator doors opened and to your surprise the person on the other side was Bloodhound. 

You shamelessly wanted to cover your mouth and face upon seeing them. It was sad that even though they broke your little heart years ago you couldn’t seem to let it go. 

You stepped in and they stepped aside, giving you some personal space. 

The ride down was completely quiet, but of course, they were the one who spoke first.  
“Are you not going to introduce yourself to me?” 

You were completely off guard when they spoke that it took you a moment to actually grasp what they were trying to say to you. 

“I’m Y/N”  
You said plainly , not even looking at them as you did. It had been years since your last time meeting them, but it seemed you had a small sense of hated for the hunter. Feelings you didn’t even know you had. 

“There is no need to be so hostile”  
Their arms were crossed over their chest, and their gaze through their goggles were on you. They could sense your hostility, and because of that, they too were on guard.

“Nobody here is hostile. You asked me to introduce myself, and I gave you just that.”  
At first oh didn’t know where all this anger came from, but the more you spoke the clearer it became, for you and for them. 

They gave you a long hard stare, burning holes through you again but with familiarity. 

“You look familiar. Perhaps your hostility comes from within.” They weren’t a hunter for nothing.  
They were observant, on the battlefield and when it came to personal subjects.

“Perhaps you are nervous? Need not worry Félagi, I will go easy on you” 

At that moment you didn’t care if they were joking or not, they would not underestimate you twice. You were baffled and at a loss for words. 

“Uhm. No”  
If you could see your face you were sure you were blinking in disbelief like the white guy blinking meme.

“I have never met you before. Not this close and personal for you to recognize me.” You lied, hard. If they were to just think back you were 100000% sure they would recognize you instantly. All you had to mention was the incident. 

“My years of training. All my hard work. Blood sweat and tears. All of that will not be dismissed so easily. Worry about yourself and your throne because I’m coming for both. “ 

“Your words are brave but empty, my companion. Do not let your naivety get you ahead of yourself. Don’t forget that I am the hunter the gods have sent” 

Their arms were still crossed over their chest, head held high with pride, words practically dripping with venom. 

“Well Don’t forget that I’m the God the hunters have sent” and like if the gods were listening to your silent prayers the doors opened with a ‘ding’ and you scrambled out of there quickly. 

‘Rumors have it that she’s been recruited by popular demand’  
Anita’s words repeated through Bloodhound’s mind. 

“Tch” bloodhound managed to let out, they too were taken aback by your courage.  
“That girl..... I never forget a face”  
Their accent heavy and under their breath as the elevator began to move after the doors closed behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no god at writing fight scenes so please forgive me

The night went as expected. Horribly.   
You couldn’t stop replaying the things that happened that morning, and especially what happened just a few hours ago.

‘Bloodhound is going to come for me, I know they are.’ You thought. You welcomed it , but at the same time, you wish you hadn’t said what you said. 

You didn’t know you had a sense of resentment towards them. But the way they underestimated you, twice for that matter! It angered you in a way, almost as if they just dismissed your presence and everything you worked so hard for. 

Just thinking about it all over again made your adrenaline rush, you knew you weren’t going to get a wink of sleep that night. 

—

Morning came rushing in fast, and everyone was awake and ready by now. 

You did a couple of stretches here and there until it was time for all of you to board the drop-ship. 

Stepping inside was rather strange. All eyes were on you when you did, they all looked at you as if they couldn’t believe you were the new legend, with the exception of Ajay and Bloodhound. Though Bloodhound didn’t even look at you as you boarded, they didn’t even seem to care. 

They looked at you like your features didn’t seem to match up the description of absolute bad ass, and you could feel it in their eyes 

“Quit ya starin’ and introduce ya selves already“   
Ajay spoke with a smirk on her face. She waved you down and patted the space next to her.   
Momentarily she had a halo and wings in your eyes. 

You approached her and bowed every so often when you met eyes with the legends that you passed by.

“No sense in starin’ if ya all gone be seein’ each other every day. Now go on, say hello”   
You couldn’t help but smile, her charisma and kindness filling the room 

“Good morning” you smiled at some and waved, getting a few waves and smiles in return.   
“Good Morning, I’m Natalie! Nice to meet you “ 

Wattson’s soft and sweet voice was like music to your ears. The awkwardness and silence being broken by someone who is an absolute sweetheart, like Ajay, was something that gave you hope. That maybe you would have a good time here, that maybe not everyone was an asshole.

“Good morning I’m Y/N. Its good to meet you too” that was all that was needed to be said in order for the questions and comments to flow out of everyone’s mouth. 

They flooded you with questions and introductions. Of course Elliot’s probably being the most memorable one. 

Constant passive-flirtation. Jokes and puns and bad magic tricks. Iconic. Exactly what you had expected of him, you weren’t disappointed.

“So. Tell me, Y/N. What’s your ability?”   
Across the Ship was Anita , sitting back, man-spread and looking like an absolute god. Almost like she did in that poster. 

Smirk plastered on her face, chin high in pride and a lot of intimidation.   
‘Fuck! She’s such a goddamn bad ass’ you thought briefly really wanting to just , kiss the floor she walked for pretty much being an absolute god. 

“Ha. Well...” you went on, a small fit of laughter before your words  
“You guys are just going to have to see for yourselves. All I will say though, is to be careful.”   
You gave Anita a wink and everyone went quiet. 

The games were on now as you all approached your destination.

—  
“Introducing Your Champion!”   
Everyone’s attention was on the large Screen in the ship, the loud sounds of multiple Ravens hawking simultaneously filled the ship, catching you off guard and causing you to flinch just a bit 

“Have you prepared for your end? I have”   
On the screen was an image of Bloodhound and his stats from all the years as a legend. The numbers were impressive, the kills, the enemies scanned, and the wins for this current season were almost enough to intimidate you.   
But almost isn’t good enough.

The screen flashed black and then the mini map of where the ship was heading. 

You knew that meant you were live, that the whole world now had access to your face, abilities, and current stats.   
You were no longer a secret and everyone from home and around the world were watching you more so than others. The Apex games were popular after all, and not to mention made a lot of money. 

“Good luck to all of you soldiers.” Anita stood up from her seat once she chose where she would land. She was one of the first amongst all the legends to jump, her 2 teammates following behind her.   
Slowly team after team began jumping off, and it wasn’t until the ship had almost emptied out that you chose to jump, not alone of course.

By the grace of the gods you were paired up with Lifeline and Wattson. It was going to be a good match, you could just feel it. 

——  
“3 squads left. I can do this” you said to yourself.   
12 kills under your belt, and your teammates banners at your hip. 

You lied on your stomach on the roof of one of the buildings in Air base, you watched as what looked like Bloodhound battling the third team by themselves. 

Your breathing was heavy, and your hands were shaking, you could barely look through the scope of your triple take , all the anticipation and adrenaline running through you was making it difficult to focus on Bloodhound.

With a shaky sight, you watched as Bloodhound engaged in hand to hand combat with Octane.   
You watched as the two battled it out with their fists, momentarily you watched around the area for any signs of another team member in case they spotted you. Nothing.   
‘It really just is Bloodhound’ you thought, and with a bone crunching punch to the face, Octane turned into a Deathbox, landing with a thud.

“Two squads left!” The announcer called through the speakers. 

The world was watching you now. All eyes on you, and Bloodhound. Your parents were watching, aunts, uncles, cousins. Your squad mates watched on the large screen, they all watched your debut, and how much of a bad ass you really were. 

The enemies you took out were amazed at your endurance and performance, you left an impression and now they knew you were no force to be reckoned with. 

Your grip was tight on the sniper and you watched Bloodhound loot quickly.   
You took the chance and went ahead and showed everyone your ult, you hadn’t used it throughout the entirety of the match, there was no need.

You pulled out a grenade, not an arc star, a frag, or thermite. A cylinder like grenade with a pin at the top. Biting down on the slick metal you ripped off the pin with ease and began to cook it

(To cook a grenade means to hold onto it for a moment so when you throw it, it won’t allow the enemy to have time to run away or throw it back, if timed right you could make it explode on impact.)

Holding it and counting the seconds until it began to beep quickly. You tossed it in their direction, exploding as it landed right at their feet. 

It broke half their shield and like a concussion, blinded them for a few seconds. Though it wasn’t a concussion, but an EMP

You took the chance and jumped down to their location while they were still recovering from the grenade.

You rushed in and before they knew it, a punch square to the face and the sound of glass shattering played a satisfying tune in your ears.

You broke one of their goggles , glass in your knuckles but you didn’t care, you were going to be the champion, you were coming for their throne and you gave them a warning, it was their fault for not taking you seriously.

“You are not what I thought you were Félagi Fighter” they coughed but they weren’t going out so easily though, a swift punch to your gut was enough to shatter half of your shield and take your breath away, literally. 

Your lungs burned as you gasped for air. Your opponent taking the opportunity to take another   
Punch to the gut and then at your face. 

Your helmet and shield were gone completely now, and your health was barely at half.

“But you are still no match for me.”

You quickly took a few steps back and pulled out your peacekeeper, aiming and shooting at them as they ducked and dodged, quickly leading up to them to hide behind an open supply crate. 

You wanted to keep this a hand to hand match but it looked like guns were going to be necessary after all. 

You kept your sights on the crate in silence, listening for any sudden sounds or movements. 

The sounds of growling and animalistic breathing increased the closer you approached the crate. ‘They must have ulted’ you thought , your steps slowing down the closer you got.

A bead of sweat dropped from your face and you held your breath.   
‘3.....2....1....’ 

Quickly you stepped around the crate and in a flash, Bloodhound threw their Heirloom axe and it hit you in the arm, you stumbled back some, in pain but the adrenaline pushed you through. 

With a quick pull of the trigger, you blasted their ass with a headshot, causing them to fall back, and to your surprise, not as a deathbox 

With a distressed grunt you pulled the axe out of your arm and walked to Bloodhounds form on the ground. 

You kicked them over until they were on their back, so they could face you as you finished them off. 

They coughed and it sounded as if they were choking on their own blood. Their breathing was still beast-like, heavy and sounded like growls in between breaths. 

With your good arm you swung the axe back and tossed it at them, but it ricocheted with a bright golden glow 

“You fucking bitch”   
You punched the golden knocked down shield they held until it broke but even that didn’t stop you from continuously throwing punches until you were sure you were going to kill them. 

They coughed and let out a small chuckle as they watched you. You placed your foot on their chest and the barrels of the Peacekeeper to their dome. 

“You....You have disappointed me once again  
Y/N. I thought...... I told you to ...focus” They grabbed your ankle and you pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Their body was now a death box and you waited for it, you waited for the confetti to fall and for your teammates to cheer, but it didn’t come. 

“Goodnight” You heard Wraith’s voice behind you, and before you could turn to see who it was, everything turned black. 

You failed yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue but yes! I am somewhat back at it? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry not much happened here!

Your body jolted awake, a gasp escaping your lips, completely discombobulated. Your breaths were heavy as you tried to regain composure.

By your side were Natalie and Ajay, both giving you a smile, though you could see that they held pity behind their grins. 

You couldn’t seem to return their smile, instantly they took notice, and so it began.  
“The first loss is always the worst. Don’t let it get to ya head. It happens to the best of us! You did great for ya first day!” 

She gently tapped the arm that Bloodhound had wounded, you flinched afraid it was going to hurt, but it didn’t. There was no cut or scar, but it still felt sensitive in a way. When arriving back into the real world , all your wounds cure themselves, though your mind plays tricks on itself.

“Oui! You did magnifique!” Natalie chimed in right after Ajay, they both were doing their best to keep your spirits up. 

“I let you guys down” you said with a playful sigh at the end. You really wanted to lay back down and die, you were so close, but close wasn’t good enough

“Hey now! You did great out there for your first day!” Natalie’s words were always kind, you were honestly grateful for having those two on your team. 

“There’s no need to apologize ! Ya did ya best out there! N’ that’s good enough!” Lifeline chimed in right after, ensuring you that everything was gonna be alright. 

“Thanks guys.” You smiled sadly.

—- - 

The ship took all of you back to celebrate, and do whatever the legends chose to do for the rest of the week. Usually up to the legends, but the activities ranged between working hard and training or Going out and basking in the fame and bonuses that came with the job. 

Once you made it back to the base, you went straight for your room. You didn’t want to admit it, but the loss really really hurt you. More than you wished if you were being honest. 

“Hey....” 

“Y/N. Sweetheart... don’t let it get to your head”   
Your mothers voice was soft and damn near therapeutic. You had been away from home for a while, but hearing her voice on the other side always hit different.

“You did great and you gave it your all. It was a simple mistake.”

“God! It was just so-“ You clenched your fists and looked at your mother on the screen of your phone 

“I was just so close.... and I just wanted to prove everyone That I am worthy of being here...”   
You sunk in your chair (provided by the apex base of course ) and watched your moms expression wrench in pain. 

“I know, I know. But you’ll do better next time , okay? And you are more than worthy. Don’t ever doubt yourself! “

A moment of silence went by and another heavy sigh escaped your lips

“Yeah... you’re right thanks mom.”   
You grabbed the phone from the position it was in and gave her a sad smile 

“Ima let you go, I’m gonna go work out later”

“Okay baby. Love you” 

“Love you too mom.” 

“Good job out there. I’m proud of you . Talk to you later. Bye “

“Bye..”  
You saved and hung up, instantly tossing your phone on the bed and leaning back in the seat.   
“Fuck man...I was so close” 

You rubbed your eyes momentarily to prevent the tears from spilling. Out of all the emotions self disappointment was the one you hated the most. 

—   
Long after the self pity and water works you finally decided that the only thing you could do was to better yourself rather than to feel bad for yourself. And what a better way to do so than you work out and train harder. 

The elevator doors opened and on the other side was Wraith. Both of you just awkwardly stared at each other briefly before you stepped in and pressed the number of your floor. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of you. The only thing you could hear was the soft purr of the elevator as it moved. 

“You did good out there! Especially since it’s your first day! You adapted pretty well!” She finally broke the silence and you smiled at her 

“Thank you! You did good out there too!”   
You laughed nervously at the last part since she was the one that took you out, but you weren’t going to be salty about it since that’s just how the games were played. 

“I hope there are no hard feelings?” She smiled nervously and you laughed yet again 

“Of course not, that’s just how the games are played! I wouldn’t expect anyone to cut me some slack just because it’s my first day! Not to mention I enjoy your company and every one else’s company, with the exception of one, of course! But definitely, no hard feelings! “  
You smiled and the doors opened with a ding, you reached your floor before her, luckily.

“Wait...who’s the exception?” She asked but you were already out of the elevator

“Have a good night!” You called and looked over your shoulder at her with a smirk. 

‘You’ll find out soon enough baby girl’ you thought to yourself, leaving it at that for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tossed in a little something something to get it started 😏😉

Your chest rose and fell rapidly, your body coated in a layer of sweat, your breaths were hard and heavy. 

You lied down on the training mat in attempts to cool down some after intense training. You’re not gonna lie, you may have overdone it with the intensity, and you had to admit, that it was a form of self punishment in a way. 

Just thinking back to what happened that day was enough to refuel the fire in you and go at it again with the workout. But you knew it wouldn’t be healthy, mentally and physically.

You sat up to do a few final stretches and immediately after, a bright red color flashed in the training room throwing you completely off. 

Your body shook with a strong chill, strong enough to give your arms and legs goosebumps and enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, you were being watched.

“Lying down immediately after an intense training can be lethal, Félagi fighter”

‘Ew...’ you croaked internally realizing that Bloodhound was the one that made your body react the way it did. You were so engrossed in the feeling that you physically made a face of disgust. 

“Immediately lying down can cause your heart to stop and-“ you lied down on your back once more as they spoke, intentionally to show them that you weren’t interested in what they had to say, petty if you will. Your hands behind your head and you stared at them with a ‘shithead’ expression. 

It was clear to them that you didn’t care so their talking ceased almost immediately.

“Don’t worry about the things I do or how I do them. “ You looked directly into their reflective goggles, an image of you reflected against them, and you looked fucking stupid lying down like that, but boy was it worth every last drop of dignity you had 

“ You won’t win against me with your -“ 

“Naivety.” You cut them off “I know. You already said that. Why are you so worried about me bro, just leave me alone?”  
You knit your eyes brows together and another face of disgust panned across your expression. 

“I hate seeing wasted potential.” 

You stood up quickly and walked towards them, an angry expression across your face, your blood boiled and you were shaking slightly.  
Confrontations like this made you shake like a coward, but it was because of the raw unfiltered anger seeping through you that made you this way. 

“You’ve been dismissing my work, underestimating my abilities, and demeaning my entire existence since I stepped in this facility!”  
Your finger pushed into their chest as you yelled, you wanted to strangle them there and then but it was against Legends regulations and could instantly get you kicked off the Roster. 

How embarrassing.

“Very well then-“ With a swift movement of their foot they swept you of your feet but caught you in time for them to gently toss you on the mat. There was a thud when your body hit, but it wasn’t too bad. They tried being as gentle as possible,though there was nothing gentle about the energy the both of you were radiating now.

“Show me why you deserve to be here”  
The hunter knew the rules of consent, they knew that if they hurt you without your consent they too could get penalized and taken off the Apex Legends Roster depending on the severity of the damage, so naturally the first ‘blow’ was easy. 

“Deciding to fight me when I’m weak, I see”  
You quickly flipped yourself on your stomach and swung your legs hard enough to knock them down as well, though the fighting didn’t stop there. 

The kicks and softer punches were thrown until the words they spoke got you extra heated and somehow, you’ll never know how, with one swift movement of your leg, you kicked Bloodhound square in the face. 

Your eyes widened in shock at the fact that they weren’t able to dodge that in time. The sound of something dropping to the floor was enough to have you immediately stop and take a step all the way back to observe the damage 

There was a heavy silence between the two of you, you caught the smallest glimpse of what they looked like, more so their side profile, since ya know, you just literally kicked the shit out of him. 

But being able to see them without their mask...felt so wrong. You quickly averted your gaze and closed your eyes putting the palms of your hands to them to avoid seeing anything else. 

“Oh my god!!!! I- I am so sorry!” You wanted to help them and see if they were good but you were afraid you’ve angered them.

You nervously bowed and excused yourself after many quick apologies and awkward rambling. 

You know immediately ‘noped’ the hell out of there and ran to the elevator, pressing the button as many times as possible until the doors opened. 

You always bumped into someone at the elevators but by the grace of the gods there was nobody in there this time. You smashed the fuck out of the ‘shut doors’ button and quickly pressed the button to take you away back to your dorm. 

“Fuck fuck fuck !!” You zoomed into your bedroom quickly locking the door behind you once you arrived.

You were all kinds of chicken shit at this point.  
You cannonballed into your bed and screamed into the pillow, but obviously not loud enough to  
Bother anyone in the base. 

‘Fuck, oh my god.’ You had at least a million thoughts per second, you just could not believe that you have been here no longer than 48 hours and you managed to fuck up pretty bad. 

‘Fuck Fuck Fuck! I might as well start packing’ you hid beneath the covers and though deep on what the actual fuck just happened. 

What were you to say when the two of you see each other again? How did this affect Bloodhound? Did you overstep the boundaries of their privacy despite it being an accident? 

‘I don’t know’  
.  
.  
.


End file.
